inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 139
The Great Duel at Shoun Falls is the one hundred thirty-ninth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Hoshiyomi takes Kagome back to Furai Shrine at Shoun Falls and explains to her his plan once he regains the Naginata of Kenkon: the slaughter of every human; Hoshiyomi explains that he despises humans so much because he was betrayed by one, a woman he loved named Tsukiyomi. # As Inuyasha and the others try to save Kagome, they are attacked by Hoshiyomi's minions, with his Tessaiga unable to transform, Inuyasha is at a great disadvantage; Miroku eventually defeats each of them with his Kazaana. # The group arrives at the Furai Shrine and confronts Hoshiyomi for one final battle. Summary Where the previous episode left off, Hoshiyomi hovers overhead with Kagome in his possession, encircled by his demon ninjas. InuYasha and Akitoki are joined by the Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Myoga where they quickly see Kagome's capture. After a failed attack by InuYasha to rescue Kagome (the Tessaiga does not transform), Hoshiyomi offers an ultimatum: the Ken blade for Kagome. He then leaves for the Furai shrine at the Shoun Falls. After ignoring words of caution from Miroku saying it migh be a trap since Shoun Falls is where the Blades will be best to be purified, InuYasha and Akitoki head to Kagome's rescue, with the others close behind. As they approach the shrine, they are repelled by a barrier and separated. After being separated on the grounds below the Falls, each of them is confronted by a demon ninja and the companions battle as they try to find each other and Kagome. Tessaiga fails InuYasha again during battle, remaining nothing more than a rusty blade. Hoshiyomi has begun preparations to merge the Ken and Kon blades when Kagome awakens. Hoshiyomi then asks Kagome why she, a human, is with InuYasha, a half demon. Kagome asks him why he is asking her such a question when he states humans and demons held no love for each other and there can never be a lasting bond between humans and demons; humans will always end up betraying demons. Kagome then denies that she will ever betray InuYasha. But Hoshiyomi says that humans are weak creatures; they are weak in body and soul and betray to protect themselves. Kagome then tells him that he obviously doesn't understand humans before adding that he must have something against humans to say such things. This brings him to tell his story of his betrayal by his love, the female samurai, Tsukiyumi. He also mentions Mount Hakurei, the previous resting place of the Kon blade. Though Kagome says his love may have had a reason to betray him, Hoshiyomi further reveals his plans to prevent humans struggle to survive by betraying others; he plans to use Kagome's spiritual power - having sensed she had great spiritual power upon first seeing her, similar that Tsukiyumi also had - to restore the power of the Naginata of Kenkon and destroy humankind, saying humans "are beyond saving, except by death." The Ken blade begins to magically draw towards the Kon blade and the shrine, dragging Akitoki with it. Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha continue to battle the demon ninjas, and finally turn the tide in their favor and defeat the demon ninjas using Miroku's wind tunnel when he is finally able to use it. The Naginata of Kenkon is restored as InuYasha and companions arrive at the shrine. Hoshiyomi explains the power of the Naginata of Kenkon, and demonstrates its powers with an unconscious Kagome dangling from his arm at his side. Miroku says he cannot use his wind tunnel on him as long as he has Kagome with him and the Tessaiga still is not working. Shippo then wonders how they can possibly save Kagome. InuYasha then says, "Anything's possible if you want it bad enough." Hoshiyomi laughs in his all-powerful state with Kagome still unconscious and InuYasha clenching a fist and glaring at him viciously. Notes * This is one of the few occasions Miroku has been shown to be merciless with who he sucks into the Wind Tunnel; Suzaku was fleeing for his life and didn't want to fight any more, but Miroku sucked him in any way. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes